Aaron Collins' Mixed Game Chapter 4
by Psychoflop
Summary: From 8 tables to 7


Chapter 4: Ace-2-3-4 of different suits, From 8 tables to 7

Level 2, Game 1, Table 2 = No-Limit Texas Hold 'em, 25-50 blinds. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Andrey 29,875 – Tara 15,800 – Fabio 15,450 – Gregg 15,075 – Harley 14,850 – Laura X. 14,600.

"See Fabio, being at a new table isn't so bad, is it?" said Gregg.

"No my friend, it isn't." said Fabio with a smile to the only other player at his new table from his world.

"Only because I didn't bully you too much, hahaha." remarked Andrey as he was still the big stack.

"Your chips are just going to end up here, comrade." snapped Harley.

"How are you going to do that? I'm taking you out soon enough." declared Tara.

Hand #1 began with Tara folding 5-2, Laura X. announcing "Raise, 150 total." as she slid in a chip of 100 and a chip of 50 with Ace-9 suited in clubs, Andrey folding 8-7, Harley calling with Jack-Queen of diamonds, Gregg folding his small blind with 4-9 and Fabio folding his big blind with 7-9.

The dealer dealt a flop of Ace of diamonds, 5 of diamonds and the Queen of spades. It was Laura X's turn to act first. She had top pair, but decided that her kicker wasn't quite high enough to warrant a continuation bet.

"Check." declared Laura X.

Harley looked up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking. After a moment of debate, he decided to take a free shot at the flush and knocked the table to indicate a check.

The dealer dealt a turn card of the 8 of hearts. Laura X. Checked again after looking at the board and realizing that she didn't have 2 pairs. Harley followed suit, as he loved the idea of 1 last shot at the diamond flush (despite the very obvious tell that he picked up from Laura).

The dealer dealt the river card of the 5 of spades. Laura X. Checked 1 more time because she didn't think a value bet would work, as did Harley (who wrongly guessed Laura X. Was trying to trap him into a check-raise or check-call).

Laura X. turned up her hand, "2 pair, Aces and 5's with a Queen kicker."

Harley folded, "I hit the Queen but that was it."

Laura X. Raked in her pot of 375 while once again saying, "That concludes this hand and don't forget to pay the lady."

Andrey shook his head, slightly annoyed and asked "Must you say that every time you win a hand?"

Laura nodded, "I think I do. It's like a catchphrase I have on a TV show somewhere."

Hand #2 began with Laura folding an 8-7, Andrey folding a 5-4, Harley folding a 9-3, Gregg forgetting momentarily that he was on the button and not looking at his cards immediately. Finally deciding to look at them, he noticed that he had pocket red Aces. Gregg raised to 150, which prompted Fabio to fold King-5 as the small blind and Tara to fold her big blind of Queen-3. Gregg turned his hand face up, leading everyone to understand his frustration of only winning 225 with the best pre-flop starting hand. Fabio put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy, "At least you didn't get called and sucked out on."

Hand #3 began with Andrey raising to 150 from under the gun with pocket 10's (and making no facial expression at all as he did it), Harley folding Jack-6, Gregg folding Jack-2, Fabio looking down at the Ace of Spades and 9 of clubs and going into the tank, thinking "Under almost any other circumstance, I would call with this. But Andrey is no fool, he wouldn't raise in early position without something great." Fabio eventually folded, as did Tara who had 10-3 in the small blind, meanwhile Laura X. Looked down at Ace of Clubs and 9 of spades and went into the tank herself, asking herself "Is it really worth defending my blind with a marginal hand against the big stack of the table? No. If I pair the 9, I think he's still ahead and I doubt I'd hit an Ace again." She folded, and Andrey took his 225 with a thousand yard stare aimed at the dealer. The dealer remained indifferent.

Hand #4 began with Harley folding Queen-5, Gregg folding Jack-6, Fabio deciding to try a blind steal by raising to 150 with with King-7 suited clubs, Tara folding Jack-4, Laura X. Folding a King-7 of her own (only hers wasn't suited and she was out of position in the small blind), and Andrey rolling his eyes as he folded 4-3 in the big blind (he hated suited connectors that low). Fabio chuckled slightly as he raked in his pot of 225.

"Probably my only win this level. Thanks everyone."

Hand #5 began with Gregg folding 10-4, Fabio folding Jack-6, and Tara going into the tank with an off-suited King-10, thinking "Hmm. This hand might do well with only 3 people behind me but I don't always do all that well with off-suited hands that would be worth 20 in blackjack. I think I'm going to fold this hand and wait for a better situation to present itself." she eventually folded. Laura X. Looked down at pocket Jacks and raised to 150 (and hoping no one called as she had superstitions about pocket Jacks). Andrey mucked his 7-5 very quickly in the small blind, as did Harley with a King-6 in the big blind. Sure enough, as Laura X. Raked in her 225 she smiled while saying, "That concludes the end of this blind steal and don't forget to pay the lady."

"AGAIN with your catchphrase." snapped Harley.

Hand #6 began with Fabio folding Queen-6, Tara folding 9-7, Laura X. Folding King-8, Andrey folding 10-5, Harley folding Jack-5 in the small blind and Gregg taking his Big Blind back (and Harley's Small Blind so he did at least make a profit on the hand) despite having a hand that he wanted to play (King-Jack of Hearts). He was (suffice to say), not happy.

"I can't believe this shit, I get an OK hand and no one else even tries to bluff me out of my blind?" said Gregg, a tad frustrated.

"Brother, don't go on tilt." said Fabio, trying to calm the situation down.

It took a few seconds for Gregg to take a deep breath, but he did listen to Fabio. "You're right, thanks guy."

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Andrey 29,875 – Tara 15,725 – Fabio 15,450 – Gregg 15,150 – Laura 14,825 – Harley 14,625

Level 2, Game 2, Table 3 = Razz. 25 Antes, 25 Bring-In, 100 Completion, 100-200 Limits. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Heather 30,287 – Sherry 15,313 – Courtney 15,075 – David F. 14,950 – Tina 14,550 – Dan 14,425

After everyone anted up and the cards were dealt, Hand #1 began with Dan putting up the bring-in bet with a King of hearts as his up-card, Courtney folded a King-Jack-8, Sherry folded an 8-Ace-Ace, Tina folding a Queen-King-9, Heather looking at a 4 and a 6 to go with her exposed Ace (and deciding to complete the bet to 100), David F. Folding a Queen-4-10, and Dan deciding not defend his bring-in bet despite having an entirely decent 7 and a 3 to go with his King. Heather raked in her pot of 250, smiling while boasting:

"Nice to know that my big stack can be used to buy more loot. Although I did have a good starting hand in case any of you called."

After everyone anted up and the cards were dealt, Hand #2 began with Tina posting the bring-in bet with a King of Spades as an up-card, Heather completing the bet to 100 with a 2-4-8 and whispering "Here we go again." David F. Folding 2-Queen-Ace, Dan folding 5-8-Queen, Courtney folding Ace-6-10, Sherry folding 10-7-9 and Tina laughing as her hand hit the muck (she saw a 6 and a 7 to go with the King).

Heather shrugged as she took her 250, then decided to try and put the whole table on tilt: "Come on then, someone needs to catch a 3-card 9 or better sometime."

Courtney was not impressed: "I've pretty much been card dead since I came to this table, I assure you."

After everyone anted up and the cards were dealt, Hand #3 began with David F. Posting the bring-in bet with an unusually low 9, Dan folding an 8-7-7, Courtney saying "Finally." as she completed the bet to 100 with a 4-5-2, Sherry calling with a 6-4-2 while looking at Courtney and saying "Your low doesn't scare me, Tina folding a Jack-9-2, Heather folding a Jack-3-4 (which produced a collective "Whew" from the entire table) and David F. Throwing away his Ace-9-9 in anger. Tina then realized who was still in the hand and commented, "Firecracker vs. Animaux YAY!"

The dealer dealt the 4th card: Courtney caught a Jack, Sherry caught a 7. Courtney decided to check as she caught relatively bad, Sherry checked behind her knowing that she was ahead (and she could milk more out of Courtney when the betting limits doubled). The dealer dealt the 5th card: Both Courtney and Sherry caught 8's (Courtney's was a spade, Sherry's was a Heart). Courtney checked, as did Sherry. "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street: Courtney caught a 2, Sherry caught a Queen. Courtney checked (due to her pairing the 2's), Sherry decided to check again (as she now believed that her Queen put her behind Courtney). The dealer dealt the 7th and last card face down to each player. Courtney caught what she believed to be a miracle Ace and checked in an effort to trick Sherry into betting. Sherry caught a 5 and went into the tank, thinking: "I have 1 of the worst possible 7-lows. If I bet into Courtney, she's probably just going to raise me out of the hand." Sherry reluctantly checked 1 last time, hoping to just lose the minimum. Courtney turned her hand over and declared "8-low." Sherry's eyes widened when she realized she had the hand won. She turned her hand face up and said "7-low." and raked in her pot of 325. Courtney looked like she was ready to snap.

"That hand was a real dick!"

After everyone anted up and the cards were dealt, Hand #4 began with Tina posting the bring-in bet with a Jack as her up-card, Heather folding 7-7-8, David F. Folding 3-3-5, Dan folding 5-Queen-10, Courtney folding 10-5-8 (while muttering a fair measure of profanity under her breath), Sherry deducing that a raise with 4-2-10 was perfectly justified in raising as her entire hand was better that Tina's exposed Jack. Sherry completed the bet, Tina elected not to defend her bring-in bet. The Animaux smiled as she raked in her pot of 250 (and her 2nd hand in a row). "I wonder if all of the me's in the Aaronverse are as good as I am."

"That Jack was my low card. Jack-Queen-King."

Sherry stared at Tina, saying nothing. Tina was telling the truth.

After everyone anted up and the cards were dealt, Hand #5 began with Courtney shouting, "Oh come on!" as she had to post the bring-in bet with an up-card of the King of Diamonds, Sherry folding Queen-Ace-8, Tina folding a 5-Jack-4, Heather folding Queen-7-2, David F. Folding a 6-10-10, Dan electing to raise with a 6-10-4, and Courtney (very understandably) not defending her bring-in bet despite a 6 and a 5 being her hole cards. Dan exclaimed, "Huh, I win a hand of Razz for once? Let's go, Let's go, Let's go!"

After everyone anted up and the cards were dealt, Hand #6 began with Sherry posting the bring-in bet with a Jack of Hearts as the up-card, Tina folding a 10-8-8, Heather completing the bet to 100 with a 4-9-6, David F. Folding 2-Jack-5, Dan folding Queen-7-10, Courtney going into the tank by asking herself "Do I really want to brawl with the big stack of the table by calling with an at best speculative hand? No. I think I'll wait for a better opportunity." and folding, Sherry finally decided to fold the bring-in bet with an Ace-10-Jack (for pretty much the exact same reason that Courtney folded), giving Heather the pot of 250 and the attention of the rest of the table:

"That's...half of the hands in this rotation that you've won." declared Tina.

"Yeah...save some for the rest of us." asked Courtney.

"Come on everyone, this is the name of the game." stated Sherry in the name of diplomacy.

"Yeah, the big stack is almost required to bully the rest of the table." recalled David F. From the limited poker knowledge that he had.

"I'm with Dave on this 1...wow, that felt weird to say. I have no idea why." said Dan in a confused state of mind.

"Oh go on everyone, this is for supremacy of the entire Aaronverse. Not only am I not here to make friends, but I've already eliminated 1 of the friends I have in Holly." said Heather in an effort to silence the table...it worked.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Heather 30,662 – Sherry 15,563 – Courtney 14,825 – David F. 14,800 – Dan 14,400 – Tina 14,350

Level 2, Game 3, Table 4 = Limit Texas Hold 'Em. 50-100 blinds, 100-200 limits. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Angie 15,787 – Buckethead 15,374 – Aaron L. 14,662 – Tamara 14,587 – Rob 14,213 – Megan 13,925

Hand #1 began with Buckethead playing some atonal combination of notes that no one liked as he folded 9-5, Angie folding 9-8, Tamara folding 6-4, Aaron L. Folding 9-3, Megan looking down at Ace-King in the small blind and announcing, "Raise." as she slid in 2 chips of 100 and retracted her small blind of 50. Rob sighed, mumbling "Crap, I actually have to look at my hole cards." He lifted them up for a spilt second, seeing a Queen-10 off-suit as he slid in 1 more chip of 100.

The dealer dealt a flop of Jack-10-King, giving Megan top pair and a gut-shot straight draw and Rob bottom pair and an open-ended straight draw. It was Megan's turn to act first, she checked to set up a value bet later. Rob checked behind her, taking the free shot at a straight. "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer. The dealer deals out the turn card, that at first looked like a harmless 4. But Megan and Rob now realized that there were 3 hearts on the board (and either 1 could have a flush). Megan checked, and Rob checked behind her. The dealer nods and deals the river card of a 3 of clubs. Still afraid of the flush, each of them checked and declared their hands, turning them face up.

"Pair of Kings." said Megan

"Beats my 10's.' replied Rob. The dealer shoved the 400 in Megan's direction.

"Well that was anti-climactic. I thought 1 of you had the straight for sure." remarked Tamara.

"I thought both of you had 1." replied Angie.

Buckethead played a very fast solo, a happy 1, 1 that indicated agreement.

"Oh Big B." said Aaron L. Amidst a table of laughter.

Hand #2 began with Angie folding Queen-5, Tamara folding 10-4, Aaron L. Looking down at an Ace-King of his own and raising to 200, Megan folding a 9-8, Rob folding an 8-2 in the small blind, and Buckethead playing some melancholy arpeggio in B minor as he put in 1 chip of 100 to indicate a call. The dealer dealt a flop of 5-7-8, all spades. Normally Aaron L. Would make a continuation bet but with him lacking a spade, he checked. Buckethead nodded, and knocked the table. "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer. He dealt the turn card, a 3 of hearts (giving Buckethead a pair). Aaron L. Stared into the nothingness that is Buckethead's mask, "How does 1 bet into you? I check." Buckethead nodded again, and checked. The dealer dealt a harmless 9, and both checked. Both turned their hands face up:

"I got nothing." declared Aaron L. Buckethead merely tapped his paired 3 three times and raked in his pot of 450.

"Good lord. He won with that?" asked Rob.

"Any bluff would've worked." declared Megan.

"I doubt that. I think bluffing a man in a mask would be impossible." spoke Tamara...as she tried to look under it. Angie was having none of that.

"If it's his choice to wear a mask, we need to respect that."

Tamara stopped.

Hand #3 began with Tamara folding a Jack-9, Aaron L. raising to 200 with Ace-4, Megan folding a 3-5, Rob calling with Ace-8 suited clubs, Buckethead folding 2-6 in the small blind with no music to play and Angie folding King-7 in the big blind. The dealer dealt a flop of 4-4-3 with 2 clubs (giving Aaron L. A 3 of a kind and Rob an ace-high flush draw). It was right then that Aaron L. Recalled reading a book about the game, given to him by a friend who faked his death:

"When 1 flops a set with the X card of an Ace-X hand, it's near-impossible for anyone to notice."

Aaron L. Knew that he could give a free card even with the flush draw on board. He checked, as did Rob. "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer. The dealer dealt a 7 of diamonds, each man checked again (Aaron L. Knew the flush that Rob was taking free cards for was never coming, and he had no idea why). The Queen of Diamonds came as the river card, Aaron L. Knew that Rob had nothing and that a river bet would be pointless. Both men checked, and Rob knew before the cards turned face up that he was beat. Aaron L. Raked in his pot of 550.

"You knew I didn't have the flush, didn't you?" asked Rob.

"And you knew I knew." replied Aaron L.

"I think it's safe to say that our brains are working differently here than the worlds we came from." said Angie.

"Agreed." said Megan and Tamara at the same time. Buckethead merely held his hands out, grasping at...prison bars that weren't there. No one gave him any weird looks, but no one understood why he was right either.

Hand #4 began with Aaron L. Folding Queen-4, Megan folding Jack-9, Rob folding 4-3, Buckethead folding Jack-3, Angie looking down at a King-Jack from the small blind and announcing "Raise to 200." (but only putting in 150 as she already had 50 in). Tamara shook her head and said, "Not even worth defending." as she folded King-4. Angie shrugged as she took in her pot of 300: "I had a hand if you did."

"I don't think it mattered." replied Aaron L.

Buckethead...tuned his guitar.

"Why not?" asked Megan.

"Because I doubt any of us had anything better." said Rob.

Hand #5 began with Megan folding 10-6, Rob raising to 200 with Ace-5, Buckethead playing a solo involving a button on the side of his guitar that some at the table recognized as a killswitch (oh and he called with pocket 5's). Angie folding 2-3, Tamara folding King-5 in the small blind, and Aaron L. Calling from the big blind with Queen-10.

The dealer dealt a flop of Ace-2-Queen. Aaron L. Checked his middle pair, Rob made a continuation bet of 100 for his pair of aces. Buckethead played a sad little melody and folded, Aaron L. Called. "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer. He dealt a 7 as the turn, Aaron L. Checked and Rob checked. The dealer dealt the river of...a 10 (giving Aaron L. The winning hand). Aaron L bet 200, Rob raised 200, and the raising continued until Rob was all-in. Aaron L. Showed his 2 pair Queens and 10's while Rob sunk his head in shame as he lost with his pair of Aces. He took it in stride, especially when Buckethead played him a relatively new song he wrote called "Wishes" which summarized Rob's sadness perfectly. The pot Aaron L. Raked in was 14,313

"Good luck Aaron L." said Rob as they shook hands.

"You played well." replied Aaron L.

"Bye Rob." remarked Angie

"See ya later Rob." said Megan.

"Bye." said Tamara

Hand #6 began with Buckethead folding 5-2, Angie folding Queen-8, Tamara folding King-3, Aaron L. Raising to 200 with Ace-6 suited diamonds in the small blind, and Megan folding King-2 in the big blind.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Aaron L. 28,925 – Angie 15,787 – Buckethead 15,374 – Tamara 14,437 – Megan 14,025

Level 2, Game 4, Table 5 = Limit Badugi. 50-100 blinds, 100-200 limits. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: John 30,575 – Laura B. 16,100 – Mike 15,287 – Ricky 14,637 – Karl 14,625 – Trevor 14,025

"God, I hate this game." stated Trevor with a measure of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, the different suits thing is so frustrating." replied Laura B.

"I wonder what world Badugi is popular on." thought Karl out loud.

"Mine." replied John.

"Mine too." replied Mike

"Let's just get this over with. Dealer, you may begin when ready sir." stated Ricky with a measure of sympathy for at least some at his table.

Hand #1 began with Mike folding 6-10-King-9, John folding 2-4-8-6, Ricky folding 3-5-Jack-7, Laura B. Shouting "Raise to 200.", Karl folding 3-7-6-4 from the small blind and Trevor calling with Jack-9-Ace-6 from the big blind. The dealer made a gesture to Trevor to indicate that he got the 1st draw:

"2 cards please." said Trevor, changing his 9 and Jack for an Ace of Spades and Queen of Hearts.

"And just 1 for me." said Laura B. (needing only a heart to complete her Badugi), changing her Queen of Spades for a King of Spades.

"Check." said Trevor.

"Check." said Laura B.

"Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer.

"2 more please." said Trevor, changing his extra Ace and Queen for a 4 and 8 of Diamonds.

"1 more please." said Laura B. Changing her King of Spades for a Queen of Diamonds.

"Check." declared Trevor.

"Check" replied Laura B.

"2 more please." said Trevor as he changed his 6 and 8 of Diamonds for a Ten of Spades and a King of Hearts (and giving him a miraculous King-Badugi)

"1 more please." said Laura B., changing her Queen for a 4 of Hearts (and giving her a 9-Badugi).

"Check." stated Trevor (knowing his hand was good but not great)

"Check." stated Laura B. As she knew that there was no way to extract more money out of Trevor.

"King Badugi." showed Trevor.

"9 Badugi, I believe that the hand is mine." showed Laura B. with a smile as she raked in her pot of 450.

"Nice hand." mumbled Trevor sarcastically.

Hand #2 began with John folding 2-4-7-3, Ricky folding 9-5-6-8, Laura folding 10-8-King-5, Karl calling with Ace-Jack-3-4, Trevor folding 9-3-7-4 in the small blind and Mike looking down at a perfect Queen Badugi (Queen-8-2-Ace) in his big blind and deciding to check to set up a trap to hustle more later. Of course, he didn't know that his next words would kill off all future action:

"I stand Pat."

The entire table gasped, except Trevor who felt a need to be snarky: "Someone has a made Badugi already, nice."

Karl took Trevor's comment to heart as he told the dealer, "2 please." changing the 4 and Jack for a 5 and King of Spades.

Mike was pissed at Trevor for reading him so well, but knew full well that there wasn't much that he could do about it. "I check."

Karl knocked the table in relief, indicating a check.

"Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer.

Mike shook his head at the dealer, not wanting to break his Badugi.

"Just 1 for me this time, mate." said Karl. Dumping his King of Spades and picking up a 2 of Diamonds which gave him a 5-Badugi (the second best hand possible, after a perfect 4-Badugi)

"Check." said Mike flatly.

"Check." replied Karl

"Stand Pat." announced Mike.

"Stand Pat." announced Karl, which caused another (smaller) gasp.

"Queen-Badugi" showed Mike.

"FIVE-Badugi." showed Karl, taking his pot of 250. Ricky, John and Laura B. Needed to stare at Karl's hand for a good 8-10 seconds before starting a round of applause that spread across the tables (similar to Candy's four of a kind). Even Mike had to lean back in shock.

"I am so happy that I didn't bet into you now as I originally planned." said Mike while shaking his head.

Hand #3 began with Ricky folding a 2-3-Queen-9, Laura B. Shoving 2 chips of 100 into the middle indicating a raise, Karl folding a 5-10-7-Queen, Trevor calling with an 8-King-Ace-5, Mike folding a Jack-King-2-7in the small blind and John folding a 6-9-Queen-3 in the big blind.

Laura B. Announced "2 for me, please." changing her 7 and Jack for a 6 of hearts and 8 of diamonds (and making her an 8 Badugi).

Trevor only needed a diamond that didn't pair his hand to make his Badugi, he announced "1 please." to change his King into a 6 of clubs.

"I check." said Laura B., knowing that she was about to cripple the action (and if she bet now, he would likely call to defend and make a lower Badugi to beat her later anyway)

"Check." said Trevor.

"Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer.

"I Stand pat." said Laura B. (by now the excitement of standing pat in Badugi had waned for the other players so there was no more gasping at the table)

"1 more, please." announced Trevor, changing his 6 of Clubs for a 9 of Hearts.

"Check." announced Laura B.

"Check." announced Trevor.

"Still stand pat." said Laura B.

"1 more, please." announced Trevor, changing his 9 of Hearts for a Jack of Diamonds, giving him a Jack-Badugi.

"8-Badugi" showed Laura B.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" screamed Trevor as he tossed his cards into the muck while Laura B. Took in her pot of 550.

"It's OK, man." opened Ricky as a gesture of diplomacy. "Most of us agreed that this was the most frustrating game in the mix. This is as stressful as a lightning storm at an auction."

"I agree and I've won 2 of the last 3 hands." remarked Laura B.

"Something tells me that 1 of us is getting knocked out soon, don't let it be you." warned Karl.

Trevor nodded, "Sorry I lost my cool, guys."

"Don't worry about it." replied John.

Hand #4 began with Laura B. Calling with 8-King-Ace-6, Karl folding Queen-10-Jack-9, Trevor folding 3-5-8-6, Mike calling with 3-Queen-5-Ace, John folding 10-7-5-Queen in the small blind and Ricky being in a bit of a conundrum as the big blind. On 1 hand, if he raised with his 4-Ace-3-Jack he would likely get called anyway and they could have better hands (even a made Badugi). On the other hand, checking could signal weakness. In the end, he knocked the table to indicate a check. It was also his turn to act first:

"I'll take 2." Changing his 4 and Jack for a 4 and 9 of hearts.

"Just 1 please." asked Laura B. Trading her King of Spades for a King of Hearts.

"2, please." asked Mike. Changing his 5 and Queen for a 2 and 8 of hearts.

It was checked around by all 3 players still in the hand dut to no significant improvement. "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer.

"Just 1 this time." announced Ricky. Changing the 9 of hearts a 6 of clubs (which gave him a 6-Badugi)

"Also 1." said Laura B. As she changed her King of Hearts to a 9 of Diamonds (which gave her a 9-Badugi).

"And 1 for me." said Mike, changing the 8 of Hearts to a 4 of Clubs.

Ricky checked as he was slightly scared of Laura B.'s run of luck in the game, Laura B. Checked because her 9-Badugi was rough, and Mike checked as he didn't even have a Badugi yet.

"Stand pat." announced Ricky.

"Stand pat." echoed Laura B.

"1 more." said Mike. Dumping his 4 for a 9 of Clubs to which he threw into the muck amidst a sea of strange looks to which he replied, "My hand doesn't qualify as a Badugi so why waste my time showing?"

"At least you're honest. By the way Laura, is my 6-Badugi any good?"

"It is Ricky. Take it."

Ricky smiled as he raked in his 350. "That's the gravy train, right there."

Hand #5 began with Karl raising to 200 with Ace-King-7-King, Trevor tossing his 6-7-Queen-Jack into the muck, Mike folding 10-2-4-10, John folding 5-7-King-7, Ricky calling with 9-5-Queen-Ace in the small blind and Laura B. Folding 2-6-4-8 from the big blind. It was Ricky's turn to act 1st:

"2 cards please." asked Ricky who changed his 9 and Queen for a Jack of Clubs and King of Hearts. (Which gave him a King-Badugi).

"1 please." asked Karl, who dumped a King of Clubs for a Jack of Spades (which also gave him a King -Badugi)

"I bet 100." said Ricky.

"Raise 100." announced Karl.

The raising continued until Karl was all-in. The dealer instructed: "Gentlemen, please keep your hands turned face down until all draw phases have concluded."

"Moot point sir as I stand pat." replied Ricky.

"Me too." replied Karl.

The dealer facepalmed and said, "Might as well turn them face up."

Both players obliged. At first it was thought that it was a split pot until the dealer interjected: "Ricky's King-Jack-5 is lower than Karl's King-Jack-7. Ricky has eliminated Karl"

Karl looked shock while shaking Ricky's hand, "I predicted my own demise. At least the 3rd card was needed. Good luck, everyone."

"Well played sir." replied Ricky. "I actually thought you might of had a 10-Badugi or better."

Karl shrugged as he finished shaking the hands of the others at the table, leaving quietly. The total pot for Ricky was 15,025 "CHA-CHING"

Hand #6 Began with Mike folding 9-5-3-6, John raising with Queen-4-10-Ace, Ricky folding 3-Jack-Queen-2, Laura B. Calling with 6-9-Ace-8 from the small blind and Trevor folding 10-2-4-3 from the big blind. Laura B. Was first to act:

"2 cards, please." as she changed her 9 and 8 for a 4 of Hearts and 5 of Spades (making her a 6-Badugi)

"Also 2 here." replied John as he changed his Queen and 10 for a 7 and 9 of spades.

"Check." announced Laura B. (knowing she was so far ahead that betting would be unprofitable)

"Check." replied John (who was further behind than he thought)

"Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer.

"I stand pat." announced Laura B.

"OK, wow, 2 more here please." replied John as he changed his 4 and 9 for a King of Diamonds and Ace of Spades.

It was checked around and Laura B. Stood pat again.

"2 more please." asked John dumping his King and extra Ace to catch a 3 of Diamonds and Jack of clubs, making a Jack-Badugi. It was checked around again, and Laura B.'s 6-Badugi was shown so fast that John mucked his hand as a reflex action.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: John 30,225 – Ricky 29,712 – Laura B. 16,800 – Mike 15,037 – Trevor 13,475

Level 2, Game 5, Table 6 = Seven Card Stud. 25 Ante, 25 Bring-In bet, 100 Completion bet, 100-200 Limits. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Ivy 16,125 – Leila 15,375 – Kate 15,350 – Joe 14,625 – Julie 14,300 – Justin 14,050

After everyone anted up, Hand #1 began with Joe being the bring-in bet with a 2 as his up-card. Ivy folded 3-Jack-King, Leila completing the bet to 100 with Ace-5-King, Justin folding 8-9-Jack, Julie folding 2-Queen-4, Kate folding Jack-3-Queen, and Joe looking down at 8-Jack to go with his 2 as an up-card and deciding very quickly to not defend his bring-in bet. Leila smiled as she collected her pot of 250 and said, "If I had known it was this easy to steal the antes I would've started back in Razz."

After everyone anted up, Hand #2 began with Joe being the bring-in bet again with an exposed 3. Ivy raised with a 6-7-9 of spades, Leila called with a concealed pair of Kings to go with a misleading 7, Justin calling with Queen-Queen-5, Julie folding 4-Jack-Queen, Kate calling with a 6-2-6 and Joe folding a 9-10-3, again not defending his bring-in bet.

The dealer dealt 4th street: Ivy caught an Ace of Spades, Leila caught a 4, Justin caught a 3rd Queen and giggled so much that he might as well have turned his hand face up and Kate caught an Ace. Ivy checked (hoping for a free shot at an Ace-High flush), Leila checked (wanting to save the strength of her concealed Kings for later), Justin checked (knowing that the giggle fit cost him action), and Kate checked (knowing she was behind and hoping to get lucky).

The dealer dealt 5th street: Ivy paired his 9, Leila caught an 8, Justin caught a 7 and Kate catching a 2 (making a small 2 pair). It was checked around again (Ivy, Leila and Kate had somehow figured out that Justin was in the lead). "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer.

The dealer deals 6th street: Ivy catches an 8 (missing his flush again), Leila caught a Jack, Justin caught a 3 and Kate caught a 5. It was checked around again, as there was little to no change in everyone's hands.

The dealer deals 7th street: Ivy catches a 2, Leila catches a 6, Justin caught a 2nd consecutive 3 and Kate catching a 10. Ivy, Leila and Kate were even more scared of Justin's relative hand strength (and Justin was aware of it). It was checked around 1 last time before the players declared:

"Pair of 9's, I missed my flush." said Ivy.

"Pair of Kings." said Leila.

"Full House, Queens over 3's." said Justin, with a tone of regret in his voice about his giggling.

"Beats my two pair of 6's and 2's." said Kate as she mucked her hand and Justin raked in his pot of 475.

After everyone anted up, Hand #3 began with Kate being the bring-in bet with an exposed 5. Joe folded an 8-King-Jack, Ivy folded a Jack-6-10, Leila folding a 5-Queen-7, Justin folded 10-Queen-7, Julie folded a 4-9-6 and Kate looking upset as she saw a 2nd 5 in her hole cards. "Really? I have a semi-concealed pair in my starting hand and no one wants to give me any action? OK, I'll take the free 175 in chips."

After everyone anted up, Hand #4 began with Ivy being the bring-in bet with an exposed 4. Leila folding a 10-7-8, Justin folding a 3-8-King, Julie folding a 9-3-8, Kate folding a Queen-5-9, Joe folding a 2-7-6 and Ivy shaking his head as he saw a 2nd 4 amongst his hole cards. "Now I know how Kate felt on the last hand." he said as he took in his 175 in chips.

"You had a small pair and no action too?" asked Kate.

"Wow...and I thought Storage Wars had bad double entendres and sexual innuendo." replied Joe.

"At least your world has television." answered Julie and Leila at the same time. They looked at each other strangely, no one else noticed.

After everyone anted up, Hand #5 began with Julie being the bring-in bet with an exposed 3. Kate folded Queen-5-7, Joe folded 7-Queen-King, Ivy folded Ace-4-8, Leila folded Jack-6-10, Justin looking down at a 6-4-9 and declaring "I'm not even going to try this. Though I wouldn't mind this hand in Razz." So Julie becomes the 3rd consecutive "winner" of 175 with no contest. "Nothing I can say here that Kate and Ivy didn't say already."

After everyone anted up, Hand #6 began with Joe being the bring-in bet with an exposed 3. Ivy folded a 5-2-6, Leila completing the bet to 100 with a Queen-Ace-7 of hearts (in an attempt to steal the antes like she did in Hand #1), Justin called with a 3-10-10, Julie folding 3-5-9, Kate folding Jack-8-5, Joe folding 8-King-3 (and acting very collected for someone who was the bring-in bet 3 out of 6 hands).

The dealer dealt 4th street: Leila a 4 of hearts, Justin caught a 4 of diamonds. Leila bet 100, Justin called. The dealer dealt 5th street: Leila paired her Ace, Justin caught a 9. Leila bet 100, Justin called. "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer. The dealer dealt 6th street: Leila caught a 5, Justin caught a King. Leila bet 200, Justin raised 200, and the raising continued Justin was All-In. The dealer spoke, "Please turn your cards face-up before I deal 7th street."

Leila and Justin obliged. It didn't take long for the players at the table to realize that Leila had a slight lead in both hand and chips. The dealer patted he table twice and dealt 7th street: Leila paired her 7 (so short of Justin catching a third 10, Leila has eliminated him), Justin caught an unhelpful 8 and made the rounds shaking hands with the other players at the table, remaining silent. Leila's pot was 14,550 and she raked it in with a sort of quiet dignity

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Leila 29,800 – Ivy 16,050 – Kate 15,275 – Joe 14,400 – Julie 14,300

Level 2, Game 6, Table 7 = No-Limit 2-7 Lowball draw. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Thom 15,776 – Allan 15,562 – Phoenix 15,450 – James 15,124 – Jenny G. 14,925 – Jessica 13,938

Hand #1 began with Thom folding Jack-6-4-9-6, James folding 6-4-Queen-Ten-King, Jenny G. Raising to 150 with 2-2-Queen-3-5, Phoenix folding 4-Jack-10-9-10, Jessica calling from the small blind with 3-Queen-2-7-3 and Allan folding 10-King-5-5-Ace in the big blind. It was Jessica's turn to take the first draw:

"2 cards, please." changing her Queen and 1 of her 3's for 6 and an 8.

"2, please." replied Jenny G. Changing her Queen and 1 of her 2's for a 4 and a 7.

Jessica announced, "All-In."

Jenny G. Pretended to think about it for about 5 seconds before she responded, "Call."

Jessica showed, "8-low."

Jenny G. Smiled, "I have a perfect hand. 2-3-4-5-7 of different suits."

Those still in the tournament who played No-limit 2-7 before all turned their attention to Jenny G. In disbelief, only to applaud when they saw that she was telling the truth (some players remarked amongst themselves that Jenny G. Got a reverse royal flush). Jessica stood up and shook hands with the table before finally saying, "I lost with a great hand to a great player, good luck everyone.", and Jenny's pot was 14,138. There was however, some confusion. Jessica was supposed to be on the button next hand. After consulting with a pit boss, the dealer announced, "The blinds will move to the left as normal. Phoenix has to be the button for the 2nd hand in a row."

"Well, could be worse I guess." replied Phoenix, knowing that she temporarily had a strategic advantage in the game.

Hand #2 began with James folding 3-6-8-Queen-3, Jenny G. Folding Ace-Queen-4-Jack-Queen (and resuming sorting her new chips), Phoenix folding 5-6-6-9-10, Allan limping in with 2-9-8-Jack-10 in the small blind as Thom considered his big blind option and knocked the table, indicating a check. Allan gets 1st draw:

"2, I guess." dumping a Jack and 10 for a King and 2.

"Just 1." replied Thom, dumping a Queen for a King.

"Check." said Allan (who hated having a pair).

"Check." said Thom (who hated his King).

"If you're not paired, you win." announced Allan. Thom had a confused look on his face as he showed his King-high quietly as Allan nodded and mucked. The table laughed as Thom put another 100 in his stack.

"It's rare that a King-High actually wins, isn't it?" asked Jenny G..

"Uncommon in no-limit single draw, nearly unheard of in limit triple draw." replied James.

"Unless you're bluffing." remarked Phoenix, which got a nod of agreement from James.

Hand #3 began with Jenny G. calling with 2-Queen-Queen-6-Ace, Phoenix folding King-9-3-5-10, Allan folding 3-8-King-6-4, Thom folding Ace-6-10-9-Jack in the small blind while James checked with 3-2-4-4-2 in the big blind. James took the first draw:

"2, please." breaking both of his pairs for a 9 and a 5.

"3 for me." replied Jenny G. Dumping her Queens and Ace for a 7, 8 and Ace.

"Check." said James, hoping the big stack would bet so he could smooth call.

"Check." responded Jenny G. (hating her Ace)

"9-low." showed James.

"Take it." replied Jenny G. James raked in his 125 with no expression.

Hand #4 began with Phoenix raising to 150 with 6-2-King-Jack-6, Allan folding 10-4-3-Ace-King, Thom laughing at the bad timing of a lowball game as he folded 5-5-5-Jack-10, James folding 3-8-9-9-8 from the small blind and Jenny G. Defending her Big Blind with 10-2-Jack-6-2. Jenny G. Gets the first draw:

"3, please." trading her 10, Jack and extra 2 for a 6 and pair of 7's.

"Also 3." replied Phoenix. Out went her King, Jack and 6 and in came a Queen,7 and 4.

"Check." opened Jenny G. (really hating her pair of 7's)

"Check." responded Phoenix (wrongfully suspecting a trap)

"Pair of 7's" said Jenny G. Through gritted teeth.

"Queen-low." said Phoenix with a tiny smile as she took in her pot of 325.

Hand #5 began with Allan folding 6-6-Queen-7-5, Thom folding 7-9-Ace-Ace-3, James raising to 150 with 6-2-10-2-4, Jenny G. Folding Jack-10-9-3-Jack in the small blind and Phoenix laughing at her own big blind as she folded with Ace-8-8-8-5. James raked in his 225 while eyeing Jenny G.'s chip stack.

"Dazzling, isn't it?" asked Jenny G. With a tone of mocking.

"Only when it reaches me." replied James.

Hand #6 began with Thom being dealt 6-7-3-2-4 and raising to 150, James calling with Queen-2-5-8-5, Jenny G. Calling with Queen-9-Ace-2-8, Phoenix calling with 6-9-King-8-2 and Allan announcing, "Sorry guys, no family pots on my watch. I fold." as he mucked Ace-Queen-5-10-8 in the big blind. Thom has the 1st draw:

"I stand pat." declared Thom, gasps ensued.

"2, please." said James, dumping his Queen and extra 5 for...a different Queen and extra 5.

"2, please." said Jenny G. who traded her Queen and Ace for a pair of Jacks (how she didn't swear on impulse is anyone's guess).

"Just 1 for me." answered Phoenix who changed her King for a 4.

It was checked all around (as they were afraid of Thom and he knew that he crippled the deck), and when he showed his 7-low, everyone folded simultaneously. Thom's pot was 650.

"Nice hand, I'm glad I didn't bet with my 9-low." whispered Phoenix.

"I'm not." replied Thom.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Jenny G. 28,538 – Thom 16,301 – Phoenix 15,425 – Allan 15,412 – James 15,099

Level 2, Game 7, Table 8 = Limit Omaha Hold 'em 8 High-Low or better. 50-100 blinds, 100-200 limits. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Candy 31,250 – Melinda 29,475 – Isaac 15,725 – Chiara 14,750 – Krystal 14,350 – Jen L. 13,475

Hand #1 began with Melinda folding King-4-Jack-10, Candy folding Ace-7-9-8, Isaac calling with 2-Jack-King-3, Chiara folding 2-4-4-6, Jen L. Folding 5-Jack-5-2 in the small blind and Krystal announcing "Check." as her big blind option:

The dealer dealt a flop of Queen-2-Queen. Krystal checked (as she didn't see a low draw that she liked), and Isaac checked (he had 2 pair, but it wasn't the nuts). "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a 10 as a turn card. "No low is possible. This will be scored as a high-only hand." said the dealer as Krystal checked her gut-shot straight draw, Isaac checked his open-ended straight draw. The dealer dealt an 8 as the river card. Krystal checked (essentially giving up the hand), Isaac checked.

"Ace-High." showed Krystal.

"Huh, my 2 pairs is good." said Isaac slightly confused as he took in his pot of 250

Hand #2 began with Candy folding King-10-3-8, Isaac raising to 200 with 7-3-3-Ace, Chiara calling with 6-5-Ace-Ace, Jen L. Folding 7-2-2-2 (knowing she could only use 2 hole cards so being dealt three of anything is futile), Krystal folding 4-Queen-9-8 in the small blind and Melinda folding Ace-5-10-Jack in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of King-King-Ten. "No low is possible. This will be scored as a high-only hand." said the dealer as Isaac checked. Chiara checked behind him (rightly believing that overpairs aren't as powerful in Omaha as they are in Texas Hold 'em). "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a Queen as the turn card. It was a scare card for both of them as they each checked. The dealer dealt a 7 as the river card. Isaac checked (not liking his 2 pair as it came late with straight draws galore) Chiara checked (but knew that if she was ahead on the flop and turn, she'd probably still be ahead now but not enough to warrant a value bet).

"I hit the 7 but that's it." remarked Isaac as he showed his cards.

"So my aces win?" asked Chiara.

The dealer nodded, and she took in her pot of 550.

Hand #3 began with Isaac folding Jack-King-10-King, Chiara folding 5-8-Queen-10, Jen L. Folding Ace-10-8-7, Krystal raising to 200 with Ace-3-Queen-5, Melinda calling from the small blind with Ace-3-7-Jack and Candy folding 10-3-King-9 in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of 3-2-9 of completely different suits. Melinda checked (liking her low draw but not loving it), Krystal checked behind her (for exactly the same reason). "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt an 8 as the turn card. Both ladies checked nearly in unison (knowing that their hands had improved but knowing that they might get counterfeited depending on what card comes on the river). The dealer dealt a 4 on the river (and there were no flush draws on the board). Both ladies checked again (this time because there were enough low draws on the board that each girl might be behind or even tied with each other).

"Ace-2-3-4-7 low, Jack-high for high." showed Melinda.

"Huh, I misread my hand." said Krystal as she turned her cards face up. "I believe I will go with my Ace-2-3-4-5 as both my low and my high as straights don't count for low." The dealer nodded to indicate that she was well within her right to do that and helped her retrieve her pot of 500.

"Wow!" announced Jen L.

"Nice hand." said Chiara with a smile.

"Indeed, that could've been a blood bath." remarked Isaac.

"Really happy I folded." said Candy.

Hand #4 began with Chiara folding 10-2-6-King, Jen L. Folding King-7-6-5, Krystal folding 3-9-7-Jack, Melinda folding King-8-9-6, Candy raising to 200 with 3-6-5-2 in the small blind and Isaac quickly dumping his Queen-8-8-10 in the big blind. Candy actually looked sad as she took in her pot of 300, but said nothing.

Hand #5 began with Jen L. Folding Jack-King-King-King, Krystal calling with Jack-5-7-Ace, Melinda folding King-Queen-9-6, Candy folding 8-9-6-Ace, Isaac calling from the small blind with 2-6-8-4 and Chiara checking her big blind option with 2-4-10-2.

The dealer dealt a flop of Queen-8-9. It was checked around as everyone was going low and the flop was mostly high. "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a 3 on the turn. Isaac checked (not liking his pair of 8's and wishing for an Ace to give him the nut low), while Chiara checked due to also wanting an Ace and Krystal checked to try to get a free card (either a 6 or a 10 made her a straight). The dealer patted the table twice dealt a 10 on the river and said, "No low is possible. This will be scored as a high-only hand." Isaac checked his pair of 8's (giving up the hand), Chiara checked her pair of 10's (giving up the hand) and Krystal checked (as she saw 2 potential better straights than the 1 that she had).

"Pair of 8's." showed Isaac.

"Pair of 10's" showed Chiara.

"Wow, my straight is actually good." declared Krystal as she took in her pot of 300.

Hand #6 began with Krystal folding 10-5-7-4, Melinda folding 6-Jack-6-King, Candy folding 8-5-2-7, Isaac calling 100 with 9-4-Ace-9, Chiara folding 5-8-Queen-Ace in the small blind and Jen L. Checking 2-Jack-Ace-4 in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop 3-9-7. Jen L. Bet 100 to protect her low draw and chase Isaac out of the hand. Isaac re-raised to 200 as he had top set, to which Jen L. Called. "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a 10 on the turn. Jen L. Bet 200, Isaac raised 200 and raising continued until Jen L. Was all-in. "Please turn your cards face up." instructed the dealer, to which both players obliged:

"Isaac's made high hand vs. Jen's low draw." remarked Melinda upon seeing their cards.

"Jen can win with any Ace,2,4,5,6 or 8." deduced Chiara

"So...24 out minus what has been dealt. Jen has a decent shot" added Krystal

The table went silent, and the dealer dealt a river card of a 7.

"I'll do the honours dealer." said Candy. "No low is possible, it will be scored as a high-only hand. Isaac Tong eliminates Jen Lemons with a full house."

"Sorry Jen." offered Isaac.

"Don't be, I was short stacked and you had top set. Also Chiara, had a 2 come I would've been quartered as both Isaac and I had Ace-4 in our hole cards."

Chiara looked at their hands and nodded in agreement as Isaac and Jen L. hugged, feeling familiar with each other but from other Aaronworlds. Isaac then focused his attention on the pot of 13,575 that he won as Jen L. said her goodbyes to the rest of the table.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Candy 31,250 – Melinda 29,175 – Isaac 28,900 – Chiara 14,950 – Krystal 14,700

An announcement came over the P.A. system: "Attention Aaronverse poker players, as there are now 42 of you still playing we will be breaking up table 8 and dispersing the players to other tables now that this game is over. Thank You."

"That's us." announced Candy.

"Just as well, now that there are 3 big stacks here." replied Isaac.

"I have to move again?" whined Melinda.

"How does this work again?" asked Chiara.

"The dealer deals out 1 card face up. The higher the card, the farther you travel." answered Krystal.

The dealer nodded and dealt out the cards: Chiara got a 3 of Spades, Candy got a 3 of Clubs, Krystal got a 5 of Hearts, Melinda got a 9 of Spades and Isaac got a King of Hearts. The dealer briefly analyzed the cards and announced, "OK. Isaac go to table 1, Melinda got to table 4, Krystal go to table 5, Chiara go to table 6 and Candy go to table 7."

The players nodded, grabbed their chips and moved to the tables that they were assigned. The newest table/seating arrangement looked like this:

Table 1: Isaac, Elizabeth, Laurie, Cindy, Damon, Marcel

Table 2: Harley, Gregg, Fabio, Tara, Laura X., Andrey

Table 3: Tina, Heather, David F., Dan, Courtney, Sherry

Table 4: Aaron L., Megan, Melinda, Buckethead, Angie, Tamara

Table 5: Laura B., Krystal, Trevor, Mike, John, Ricky

Table 6: Chiara, Julie, Kate, Joe, Ivy, Leila

Table 7: Phoenix, Candy, Allan, Thom, James, Jen G.

Level 2, Game 8, Table 1 = Pot-Limit Omaha Hold 'em. 25-50 Blinds. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Laurie 31,337 – Elizabeth 30,794 – Isaac 28,900 – Marcel 15,450 – Cindy 13,969 – Damon 13,950

"From a table of big stacks to another table of big stacks. Oh joy!" remarked Isaac as he arrived at his new seat.

"No need to be sarcastic, Sheriff Tong." replied Laurie (who was the only other person at this table from the world where Isaac came from).

Hand #1 began with Isaac calling with 6-6-Jack-8 (as he forgot the logistics in pot-limit betting and decided to be cautious), Elizabeth folding 2-3-8-9, Laurie folding 5-9-2-6, Cindy folding 10-Jack-Ace-6, Damon folding Ace-8-3-King in the small blind and Marcel announcing, "Let's take a flop." with 7-3-10-10 in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of 5-Queen-4. Both players did not improve as Marcel knocked the table, indicating a check. Isaac followed and checked behind him. The dealer nodded and dealt a 2nd Queen as the turn card. Marcel started to reach for chips but checked instead, as did Isaac (not sure if Marcel just revealed the weakness of his hand or not). The dealer patted the table and dealt a 9 on the river. Both players checked and it was Marcel who had to show 1st:

"Just Queens and 10's."

"You got it." replied Isaac as he was mucking his cards

Marcel tilted his head sideways, slightly confused as he took in his 125.

Hand #2 began with Elizabeth folding Jack-King-Ace-9, Laurie taking a few seconds to think about her hand of 8-4-4-7, before deducing that someone likely had a much better hand and folded. Cindy folding King-3-4-2, Damon looking down at 10-5-2-5, turning to the dealer and asking: "How much do I need to put in to constitute a pot-sized raise?"

The dealer looked at the blinds and answered, "125 will do."

"OK then...RAISE POT!" replied Damon as he slid in a chip of 100 and 25 to the pot.

Marcel called from the small blind with 7-7-Jack-6, and Isaac folded Queen-King-10-8 in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of 10-5-5 (giving Damon quad 5's). Marcel decided to bet into Damon with his overpair: "Bet pot." he said as he slid 3 chips of 100.

Damon did everything he could to not give away his 4 of a kind, then announced "Raise pot." which meant he called Marcel's original bet of 300, then raised 900 to make a pot of 1800.

"Re-raise pot." said Marcel. Which made the pot 5400. The raising continued until Damon was all-in. Both Damon and Marcel turned their hands face up before the dealer instructed them to...

...Marcel muttered the word "Fuck." as the dealer dealt a 2 on the turn (which meant Marcel was now officially drawing dead), and a Queen on the river. Damon took in a pot of 14,100 which left Marcel with 1600 to try to make a comeback. The nearby tables took notice and applauded Damon over his 4 of a kind.

"Nice hand." announced Damon sarcastically.

"Way to cripple me." replied Marcel.

Hand #3 began with Laurie announcing, "Raise pot." with a double pair of 9's and 2's, Cindy calling with Queen-Queen-Ace-4, Damon folding 8-6-King-7, Marcel folding 10-9-5-Queen, Isaac folding 8-4-Ace-3 in the small blind and Elizabeth folding Jack-7-5-Ace in the big blind.

The dealer patted the table twice and dealt a flop of 6-7-10. Laurie checked as there was an overcard, Cindy checked as there was a straight draw there that she didn't want to mess with. The turn card was a 2, same checking occurred (Laurie had trip deuces but was just as scared of the straight as Cindy was). The river card was a Jack (which just scared Cindy more despite her overpair), and the same checking ensued.

"Trip deuces." showed Laurie.

"Nice hand, beats my queens." conceded Cindy as Laurie took in her pot of 400.

Hand #4 began with Cindy announcing "Raise Pot" while sliding 125 into the pot with a hand Jack-Jack-Queen-8, Damon (reluctantly) folding 9-5-Jack-5, Marcel folding 4-3-Jack-Queen, Isaac smooth-calling Cindy from the button with Ace-2-Ace-6, Elizabeth folding 4-2-5-7 in the small blind and Laurie folding 2-9-8-Queen in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop 10-4-Ace (all clubs). Cindy checked (not wanting to bet into someone with more chips than she when she had a gut-shot straight draw and there was a huge flush draw on the board), Isaac checked his set of Ace's (largely for the same reasons). The dealer dealt a King as the turn card, and Cindy was too busy checking on her alternate universe daughter to notice that she made a straight (so she checked), while Isaac was even happier for this free card than the last one. The dealer put a 10 of diamonds on the river. Cindy saw the whole board and actually hated her straight, so she checked. Isaac went into the tank, thinking "If she has the quad, she won't trap me into betting into her." so he checked his full house.

"I turned a straight." said Cindy with a shit-eating grin on her face, thinking that she had the hand won.

"Well I caught a full house on the river...dorkriver style. Now where the hell did that nickname that come from?" asked Isaac as he made an aside glance while taking in his pot of 400.

Hand #5 began with Damon folding 6-Ace-5-4, Marcel folding Queen-2-8-King, Isaac folding 8-6-4-5, Elizabeth folding Jack-9-8-6, Laurie announcing "Raise pot." with 10-9-9-7 in the small blind, and Cindy folding 6-Queen-Ace-3 in the big blind. Laurie shrugged as she took her pot of 200, not caring if she got action or not.

Hand #6 began with Marcel announcing, "Raise Pot" with 9-Ace-Queen-9, putting 125 into the pot to make 200, Isaac folding 3-10-Jack-Ace, Elizabeth folding Queen-7-6-10, Laurie calling with 2-5-10-5 (thinking she can eliminate Marcel later cheaply), Cindy folding 6-9-2-Jack in the small blind and Damon folding 10-9-3-4 in the big blind.

The pot was 325 altogether as the dealer dealt a flop of 7-4-7. Marcel declared, "Bet pot." putting in 325 more, Laurie didn't believe Marcel had the nuts, and thus responded in kind: "Raise pot." which meant that she put in 1300 total (325 to call Marcel + 975 to raise the pot) making a pot of 1950. Marcel just shoved all-in (which in his instance was technically legal as he couldn't raise the full amount of the pot). The dealer analyzed the stack Marcel put in and told Laurie "175 to you."

Laurie was getting almost 18 to 1 pot odds (which was more than enough with any hand to call in any variant of poker), so she put in 2 chips of 100 (taking back 1 chip of 25 as change). Marcel turned up first, then Laurie. Marcel was in the lead, and even more so when a Queen hit the turn. Laurie calmly decried, "Damon beat with you 5's, and so will I." The dealer patted the table twice and dealt...a 5, she was right and Marcel was eliminated. He hugged Damon, shook Laurie's hand and nodded to the other players, bidding them adieu. "I need some Laura Secord." he said as he left the tournament. No one really knew why he said that.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Laurie 33,287 – Elizabeth 30,719 – Isaac 28,975 – Damon 27,850 – Cindy 13,569

Level 2, Game 9, Table 2 = Limit 2-7 Triple draw lowball. 25-50 blinds, Beginning of rotation stacks for the table: Andrey 28,950 – Tara 15,650 – Gregg 15,550 – Fabio 15,375 – Laura X. 15,200 – Harley 14,825

Hand #1 began with Tara calling with 8-2-Ace-6-5, Laura X. Folding 9-8-4-5-4, Andrey folding 7-7-Ace-10-3, Harley folding 6-Jack-8-7-Jack, Gregg folding 5-3-7-10-King in the small blind and Fabio knocking the table as his big blind option to indicate a check with 6-Ace-10-2-2. Fabio gets the first draw:

"I'll take 3 please." he said. Dumping his Ace, 10 and extra 2 and getting an Ace, 3 and Queen.

"Just 1 please." replied Tara. Dumping her Ace for a 2nd 8.

"Check." said Fabio, not liking his Ace-low.

"Check." replied Tara, liking her pair of 8's.

"Just 2 for me this time, please." said Fabio, changing his Ace and Queen for a Queen and a 4.

"1 more, please." replied Tara, changing her extra 8 for a 9.

"Check." said Fabio, not liking his Queen-low despite improving from an Ace-low.

Tara needed a moment. She liked her 9-low, but it was a rough 9-low so she decided to err on the side of caution. "Check."

"1 more." stated Fabio. Changing his Queen for a Jack.

"I stand pat." declared Tara, knowing that it killed any future action on the hand.

"Check." said Fabio, knowing his Jack-low wasn't even worthy of a bluff.

"Check." said Tara, still not liking her rough-low very much.

"Jack-low" said Fabio as he showed his hand.

"9-low." said Tara with a smile that her hand was enough for the pot of 125.

Hand #2 began with Laura X. Calling with 4-4-2-3-3, Andrey folding 6-8-10-Queen-5, Harley going into the tank, thinking "I've got the deuce, but my next lowest card is a 9 so any hand that I make would be rough." before folding. Gregg folding 5-Ace-6-9-King, Fabio calling with King-2-7-5-Queen in the small blind and Laura X. Declaring "Check." with Ace-Ace-7-10-2 in the big blind. Fabio gets the first draw:

"2 please." changing his King and Queen for a 3 and a 6.

"3 please." replied Tara. Changing both of her Aces and 10 for a 6, 9 and Jack

"2 please." responded Laura X. Dumping her extra 3 and 4 for a 3 and a 7.

"Check." said Fabio, hoping to be bet into with his near perfect 7-low.

"Check." said Tara. Hating her Jack.

"Check." said Laura X. Who hated still having a pair of 3's

"I stand pat." announced Fabio, indicating that Tara and Laura X. Were more behind than they first thought.

"1 more, please." replied Tara slightly nervously. Trading her Jack for a 10.

"Also 1 more, please." responded Laura X. Who dumped her extra 3 for an 8.

"Check." declared Fabio, hoping that either 1 of the 2 ladies behind him improved enough to bet

"Check." said Tara, not liking her 10.

"Check." replied Laura X. Who thought she was now ahead and wanted to extract more on the last round of betting.

"I still stand pat." opened Fabio.

"I still...want 1 card, please." replied Tara. Changing her 10 for...another 10.

"I stand pat." replied Laura X. Which raised Fabio's eyebrows but not much.

"I bet 50." announced Fabio.

"Well, if you're not beating she is. So I'm out." replied Tara as she folded.

"I raise 50." said Laura X.

"I re-raise 50." responded Fabio.

"So I guess you're both kicking my ass. Glad I folded." opined Tara.

The re-raising continued until Laura X. Was all-in. Fabio showed first:

"7-low."

"8-low, I guess the lady will no longer be paid."

Fabio took in his pot of 15,300 as Laura X. Said her goodbyes to the table. She retained her glowing smile in defeat.

"Sorry to see you go." whispered Harley in Laura's ear as they hugged. Laura then turned her attention to Gregg and asked, "Before I go, Why do you have black X's on your hands?"

"I'm what Aaron calls straightedge. No drugs or alcohol."

Laura X. Nodded, wondering if this...straightedge thing was popular on some Aaronworlds that weren't her own.

Hand #3 began with Harley folding 7-3-Queen-7-Jack, Gregg folding 3-6-Jack-4-King, Fabio calling with 8-2-7-King-Ace, Tara folding 7-Ace-5-8-6 in the small blind and Andrey checking his big blind with 8-Ace-2-3-6 as he didn't want to tangle with the other big stack at the table. Andrey gets the 1st draw:

"3 please sir." changing his 2, Queen and Jack for a 2 for a Queen and a 5.

"2 please." replied Fabio. Changing his Ace and King for a Jack and 9.

"Check." said Andrey.

"Check." replied Fabio.

"2 cards, please." said Andrey. Changing his extra 2 and Queen for a 4 and a 5

"1, please." said Fabio. Changing his Jack for an Ace.

"Check." said Andrey

"Check." said Fabio

"1 more card, please." asked Andrey. Dumping his extra 5, only to pair his 3.

"Also 1, please." answered Fabio. Changing his Ace for a 6.

"Check." said Andrey

"Check." said Fabio

"Time to show, gentlemen." requested the dealer.

"If you have a pair of 2's or lower, it's yours." said Andrey as he showed his hand.

"I have a rough 9-low that I guess is more than enough to win." said Fabio, adding 125 to his already big stack.

Hand #4 began with Gregg folding 9-5-4-Queen-3, Fabio folding Ace-6-5-4-8, Tara calling 3-10-2-King-2, Andrey laughing as he folded a King-high straight from the small blind and Harley checking his big blind option with 8-Ace-2-3-6. Harley took the first draw:

"1 please." as he changed his Ace for a Jack.

"3 for me." replied Tara as she changed her 2, 10 and King for an Ace and pair of 4's. It was checked around as neither had anything decent and didn't want to try bluffing.

"1 more please." said Harley as he changed a Jack for another 2

"2 for me." replied Tara as she changed her extra 4 and Ace for a 9 and Jack. It was checked around again.

"1 more, 1 more time." said Harley as he threw away his extra 2 and caught a 7.

"Also 1." answered Tara. Changing her Jack for a King. Harley checked, hoping for a bluff. Tara did not oblige, and checked behind him.

"8-low." showed Harley.

"Take it." answered Tara. Harley took his 125 without making a sound

Hand #5 began with Fabio calling with Jack-Queen-9-2-5, Tara folding Jack-3-8-7-9, Andrey folding 4-5-Queen-9-Queen, Harley folding 5-10-4-10-6 in the small blind and Gregg checking his big blind option with 7-2-K-6-8. Gregg takes the 1st draw:

"1 please." changing his King for a Jack.

"2 cards please." replied Fabio. Changing his Jack and Queen for an 8 and King. Both checked their King-lows.

"1 please." opened Gregg. Changing his Jack for a 10.

"Also 1 card for me, please." replied Fabio. Changing his King for a 6. It was checked around again (as Fabio knew Gregg was too far behind to make a bet profitable).

"1 card." stated Gregg. Changing his 10 only to pair his 2.

"I stand pat." responded Fabio. It was checked around 1 more time, Fabio knew he had the hand won before Gregg showed his pair of 2's. Fabio showed his 8-low and Gregg nodded, acknowledging defeat as Fabio took his pot of 125.

Hand #6 began with Tara folding Queen-5-8-Jack-Queen, Andrey raising to 100 with Jack-2-4-7-3, Harley folding 10-Ace-Queen-Ace-King, Gregg folding King-9-3-Jack-4 in the small blind and Fabio folding 3-7-King-Queen-10 in the big blind. Andrey giggled as he took in his pot of 175.

"So all I had to do was raise to win a pot uncontested?"

"It appears that way." answered Harley.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Fabio 30,675 – Andrey 28,950 – Tara 15,600 – Gregg 15,450 – Harley 14,900

Level 2, Game 10, Table 3 = Limit 7-card stud high-low 8 or better. 25 Ante, 25 Bring-in bet, 100 completion, 100-200 limits. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Melinda 29,175 – Aaron 28,700 – Angie 16,362 – Tamara 14,837 – Buckethead 14,574 – Megan 13,575

After everyone anted up, Hand #1 began with Heather being the bring-in bet of 50 with an exposed 2 of hearts. David F. Completed the bet to 100 with 5-8-7, Dan folding with 4-3-Queen, Courtney folding with 3-Jack-Ace, Sherry calling with Ace-5-6, Tina folding with King-Jack-2 and Heather not defending her bring-in bet with 7-10-2.

The dealer dealt 4th street face up to each player: David F. And Sherry Caught 6's. David F. Checked his open-ended straight draw, Sherry checked her open pair of 6's. The dealer dealt 5th street face up to each player: David F. Caught a 3, Sherry caught a 4. Both checked (David's low was rough, Sherry didn't even have a low yet and neither had impressive highs). "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face up to each player: David F. Paired his 7's, Sherry caught a 3 to make a 6-low. Both checked (each now only had half of the pot guaranteed) and the dealer dealt 7th street face down: David F. Caught an 8 to make 2 pair, Sherry caught a 9. Both checked and showed:

"2 pairs for high, 8-7-6-5-3 low."

"Pair of 6's for high, 6-5-4-3-Ace low."

David F. Took 162 for the high, Sherry took 162 for low. The 1 leftover went to David F. As he was to the left of the dealer.

After everyone anted up, Hand #2 began with David F. Being the bring-in bet of 50 with an exposed 5, Dan folding 3-10-King, Courtney folding 2-Queen-Ace, Sherry completing the bet to 100 with 8-10-10, Tina calling with Queen-7-7, Heather calling with 5-8-6 and David F. Folding a 4-9-5.

The dealer dealt 4th street face up to all players: Sherry took a 4, Tina caught a Queen to make 2 pairs and Heather paired her 6. It was checked around (Sherry and Tina were scared of Heather and Heather's hand was rough). 5Th street came: Sherry got a 9, Tina got a 3, and Heather caught a 2. Another round of checking ensued (no improvement for anyone). "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face up to each player: Sherry took a King, a Jack for Tina, and a 7 for Heather. Sherry checked (knowing that she was behind), Tina checked (only having the high half), and Heather checked (only having the low half). The dealer dealt 7th street to each player face down: Sherry caught a 9 (but instinctively knew she had lost), Tina a 4 (no help at all), and Heather caught a Jack (also no help). Each showed their hands in turn:

"10's and 9's for high, no low." announced Sherry.

"Queens and 7's for high, also no low." announced Tina.

"Pair of 6's for high, 8-7-6-5-2 for low." announced Heather.

Tina took 200 for high, Heather took 200 for low by default.

After everyone anted up, Hand #3 began with Courtney being the bring-in bet with an exposed 2. Sherry folded 6-9-8, Tina folded 8-Queen-Ace, Heather completed the bet to 100 with 4-King-King, David F. Folded 7-10-9, Dan folded 9-2-5 and Courtney announcing "It's yours, lady pirate." before folding 4-Jack-2. Heather turned her attention to Courtney and said "Thank you lady firecracker of vintage awesomeness." as she took her 250.

After everyone anted up, Hand #4 began with Courtney being the bring-in bet again with an exposed 6, Sherry folded 8-5-10, Tina folded Jack-Ace-King, Heather folded 10-5-King, David F. Completing the bet to 100 with 6-4-7, Dan folding Queen-10-King, and Courtney successfully hiding a look of shock as she looked at her hole cards and seeing an 8 and a 7 to go with her 6 and called.

The dealer dealt 4th street face up to each player: Courtney caught a 9, David F. caught a King. Courtney checked (hoping for a free straight card) and David F. Checked (having caught badly). The dealer dealt 5th street face up to each player: Courtney paired her 9, David F. paired his 4. Courtney checked (thinking that she was behind), David F. checked (knowing that he was behind). "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face up to each player: Courtney paired her 7's, David F. Caught a Jack. Courtney checked again (missing the low that she originally wanted), David F. Checked (missing the high that he wanted). The dealer patted the table twice and dealt 7th street face down to each player: Courtney caught an irrelevant 2, David F. Caught an Ace. Both checked and showed accordingly:

"2 pair 9's and 7's, no low." whispered Courtney, nearing tears of frustration over another hand lost.

"Take it, you scooped." replied David F.

"I actually won a hand?" asked Courtney as the dealer handed her the pot of 300.

After everyone anted up, Hand #5 began with Dan being the bring-in bet with an exposed 3. Courtney folded Jack-Ace-6, Sherry completing the bet to 100 with Queen-Ace-Queen, Tina calling with 8-3-6, Heather calling with 10-King-10, David F. Calling with 2-Ace-7 and Dan folding Jack-2-3.

The dealer dealt 4th street face up to each player: An 8 for Sherry, a 9 for Tina, a 5 for Heather and a 2 for David F. Everyone checked (as no one was used to a 4-way pot). 5Th street gave a 5 to Sherry, a 4 to Tina, a 6 for Heather and a 4 for David F. The fear didn't dissipate, so everyone checked again. "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face up to each player: A King for Sherry, A 10 for Tina, A 9 for Heather and a 7 for David F. More checking ensued (no one knew where anyone else stood). The dealer dealt the last card face down: A 3rd Queen for Sherry, a nondescript Jack for Tina, an irrelevant 2 for Heather and a 3 for David F. They all checked just to get this hand over with and showed their cards in order:

"3 Queens for high, no low." declared Sherry.

"Jack high, no low at all." said Tina, sadly.

"Pair of 10's for high, no low." announced Heather.

"7's and 2's for high, Ace-2-3-4-7 low." said David, smiling at getting the low half by default. He got 237 actually, and Sherry got 238 for her high.

After everyone anted up, Hand #6 began with Sherry being the bring-in bet with an exposed 2. Tina completed the bet to 100 with King-10-10, Heather folding 7-5-Jack, David F. Calling with 6-Ace-6, Dan folding Jack-6-7, Courtney folding 9-5-Jack and Sherry choosing to defend her bring-in bet with 4-4-2. The dealer dealt the 4th card face up to each player: A 9 for Tina, A 2 for David and a Queen for Sherry. It was checked around (each had a pair but no low). The dealer dealt a 5th card face up to everyone: An Ace for Tina, a 5 for David F. And a 2nd 2 for Sherry. Tina checked (no low), David F. Checked (no significant high) and Sherry checked (also no low). "Betting limits are doubled to 200 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face up to each player: a 3 for Tina, an Ace for David F. And an 8 for Sherry. More checking ensued, but each check was reluctant as they want the cycle of passive play broken. The dealer dealt the 7th card face down to everyone: A 9 for Tina, a Queen for David F. And an Ace for Sherry. Tina bet 200, David F. Raised 200, Sherry folded (she had no low and could tell that she was beat for high), and the re-raising continued until they were all-in. Tina announced, "2 pairs 10's and 9's for high, no low." to which David F. Replied "No good, I have Aces and 6's but no low." The dealer needed a moment to make certain that Tina was eliminated, only for her to wave her hand and say, "Let him take it. Good luck everyone."

"Thanks Tina." replied David F.

"Bye." stated by Dan

"Farewell Tina." said Sherry in mid-wave.

"Bye Sherry." replied Tina.

"I think I like this table." muttered Courtney.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Heather 31,112 – David F. 28,650 – Sherry 15,488 – Courtney 15,300 – Dan 13,475

An inter-dimensional being came out from the control room and announced, "This is the end of level 2, ladies and gentlemen. Who will survive level 3?"


End file.
